Summertime Morning At The Burrow
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: another story of Hermione and Ginny getting together. I wrote a different story like this adn this story is the original the other one was a rewrite. FEMMESLASH girl on girl action


WARNING: contains content of girl-on-girl. Don't like then just don't read. Can't be easier than that.

I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.

**Summertime Morning At The Burrow**

Hermione looks across the room and see the sleeping form of her friend in the dim daylight of morning. Ginny awakes to the feeling of someone watching her. She looks over at Hermione to see her staring. Realizing that she is staring, Hermione quickly looks away, a slight blush pinkening her cheeks. It's not like Hermione wants to stare but how can you not? Ginny sits up in bed, the sheets bunching around her waist. Her tank top leaves her arms bare, showing her tanned, muscular biceps. Hermione would love to go over and wrap her arms around Ginny and never let go.

_Yeah like that'll ever happen. She likes guys, practically swoons over Harry still, _Hermione thinks.

_Why would Hermione blush like that for? It's not like she thinks of me in __that__ way. Does she? No, absolutely not! She's in love with my brother, Ron. Besides, I like Harry. It's not like I think about how Hermione looks on that baby blue bikini of hers. No, stop thinking, _Ginny reminds herself. Now it's her turn to blush as the thoughts of Hermione don't stop running through her head.

"Morning Ginny" Hermione says cheerfully as she tries to stop thinking about how hot Ginny looks.

"Morning 'Mione" Ginny mumbles, trying to not look at Hermione.

"Alright Gin?" Hermione asks, wondering why Ginny wasn't looking at her and why her face was so red.

"I can tell you anything, right" Ginny asks, hoping that Hermione won't freak out or hate her for all eternity.

"Yeah, what are best friends for anyways."

"Well, I'm, ummm…….I, uhhhh….Iloveyouandpleasedon'thatemeandI'llunderstandifyoudo" Ginny blurts out in one long breath.

Hermione looks as if a professor just said that she didn't receive the highest mark in class.

"Ginny...I…well…that's, umm that's great, Gin" Hermione finally sputters out.

"Oh I knew it! I knew that you would hate me! Oh, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut," Ginny blabbers on.

"GINNY! I don't hate you. Its just that it was completely unexpected, is all," Hermione says, standing up and walking over to Ginny, who is still sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, right. You're just saying," Ginny says, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I really mean it Ginny. Besides, how can I hate you when I am in love with you as well, "Hermione says, sitting down beside Ginny, and stares into her deep blue eyes.

"You WHAT?!?!?! No, it's not possible. I mean, you're in love with Ron," Ginny says, looking at Hermione and can't believe that she just said that to her; the love of her dreams. Hermione shakes her head no, and with that, closes the distance between herself and Ginny. The kiss is so faint that it could barely be called a kiss, but the sensations that went through Hermione and Ginny at that moment was enough for both of them to back away for a second to regain their senses, even though neither of them wanted to stop touching. Ginny was the first to recover. She pushed Hermione back on the bed, and climbs on top of her, effectively pinning Hermione down. Ginny looks into Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes and sees all of the lust, love, and passion, before she lowers her head to meet Hermione's lips in the most passionate, loving kiss ever thought possible. Once realizing that clothing was becoming a problem, the offending items were immediately removed, and God only knows where they went. Hermione and Ginny were to busy showing each other how much they love one another to care. Hermione's and Ginny's screams of passion caused Mrs. Weasley to fly up the stairs, thinking that the girls were in danger. Well, the girls were in danger, of falling off the bed, which they did when Mrs. Weasley barged through the door, wand at the ready. Quickly realizing what the girls were doing, she slams the door and runs back down the stairs, and busies herself with viciously cleaning everything in sight until Mr. Weasley made her calm down enough for her to tell him what was wrong. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny had recovered from the intrusion, and went back to making love, very loudly, might I add.


End file.
